Thirteen - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine help Grace celebrate a very special birthday


_Sammy and Ilna, thank you for everything. For the love and support and laughter. You're the most loving, incredible people and I'm honored to call you my friends._

 _REAL MCROLLERS, we love our readers. Your wonderful feedback, support and input makes everything that much more special._

* * *

 **Thirteen**

 **Grace Williams' birthday**

 **6:00 a.m.**

When the buzzing broke her sleep, Catherine rolled over to see Steve already holding his phone. She grinned as he cleared the morning raspiness from his throat and said, "Happy birthday, Gracie," as soon as the call connected.

They talked a few minutes before Catherine motioned for the phone. "Happy birthday, Sweetie. How's my favorite _teenager_ this morning?" Catherine bubbled and Grace's exuberant response of "Great!" brought a smile to her face.

" _You're still meeting us for breakfast, right?"_ Grace's voice was pitched with excitement.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it. We'll see you at eight." Catherine handed the phone back to Steve. As he said goodbye, she sat up and stretched languidly.

"Getting up already?" Steve's eyes roamed over her torso and he grinned. "We have time." He reached to trace a finger down her side.

"I _was_ up. I did the Cammie run and came back to bed, remember?" She leaned down and kissed him. "You're the one ..." She tapped a gentle finger to his chest. "Who fell back to sleep after your swim." She ran her hand along his jaw. "I only dozed off because I stayed in bed to keep you company. You look too handsome to resist when you're ..." She nipped at his lips and smiled. "All sleepy and ... worn out." Her tone was teasing but her words were true.

"Wasn't the _swim_ that wore me out." His eyes glinted mischievously, as he caressed her hip, and she shook her head.

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow and slid a hand down his abs.

"Really." He made a growly noise as he kissed her. "And as long as we're both up…" He rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Catherine's low chuckle filled the room as she shifted to straddle him. "Seems some of us are more _up_ than others …"

Steve smirked as he pulled her down for another kiss, and by the time they did get out of bed, it was time to shower and meet Grace and Danny.

* * *

"Auntie Cath, Uncle Steve!" Grace waved as soon as they entered the restaurant. She couldn't wait until they reached the table and dashed to meet them halfway. She was given birthday greetings, hugs and kisses before practically dancing back to her seat beside her dad.

"Look what Danno gave me!" Grace leaned across the table to display the necklace on a silver chain. "It's a monkey and it's holding my birthstone in its paws. Isn't that the most awesome thing, _ever_?" She smiled over her shoulder at Danny before turning back to Steve and Catherine. "He had it made special." She turned it over. "The back's engraved, see?"

"It's beautiful, Gracie." Steve said as he read the inscription: _Happy 13th birthday, Monkey. Danno Loves You_ and smiled at his best friend over her head.

"Look, Auntie Cath, it's a moonstone. Because the other birthstone for June is pearl, and Nonna says those are bad luck."

"Really?" Catherine looked at Danny, who was nodding.

"Apparently 'pearls bring tears', according to Nonna and my great aunts, and I'm not messing with that." He grinned.

"Moonstones are one of my favorites. That's a gorgeous necklace, Sweetheart, and extra special because it's one of a kind."

"Like you, Monkey," Danny added, clearly thrilled with Grace's excitement over her gift.

"Show Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine what you got from Nonna."

Grace held out her wrist and Catherine took it gently. She was wearing a linked bracelet with a brocade rose pattern. It was clearly vintage and Grace said, "It was _Nonna's_ ," with awe in her voice.

"Oh Grace, it's beautiful." Catherine ran a finger over the rose gold links. "That's another very, very special gift."

"I know. I was hoping ..." Grace was smiling ear to ear. "Francesca got a bracelet that was Nonna's for her thirteenth birthday, and we knew she was keeping something special for both of us, because Aunt Theresa told us when we were little that all the girls in the family get a super special thirteenth birthday gift from Nonna, like she and Aunt Angela did, but we wouldn't know what it was till we turned thirteen."

"That's a great tradition." Steve nodded at Danny who was absolutely beaming at his daughter. "I know how much Catherine loves the crystal beads Nonna gave her for her birthday."

Nonna gives every _granddaughter_ a piece of her own jewelry. My cousins each got one, just like my sisters." He looked meaningfully at Catherine. "You know how important family connection is to Nonna."

"I do," Catherine agreed, feeling a surge of emotion upon hearing how Nonna had gifted her just as she had Danny's sisters. "Every time I wear them, I think of Nonna, that's the best part."

Catherine blinked her suddenly full eyes and felt Steve's hand gently close over hers. "I have a ring that belonged to my Grandma Kathleen, too. I save it for special occasions, like Nonna's beads."

"Ohhh, can I see it when I come over?" She looked up as the waitress came to greet them. When they'd all ordered, Grace said, "What kind of ring is it?"

Catherine smiled and described it as having two diamonds in platinum, in a delicate swirl setting. "I was named Catherine in honor of her, you know. She'd always said babies should have their own name, so my parents thought Catherine was similar enough to Kathleen to honor her but give me my own identity."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Grace smiled. "And I love your name."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Catherine grinned as the waitress returned, laden with a tray. "Oh, look, here's our drinks."

* * *

"Happy birthday toooo you," the three adults sang over pancakes and Grace blew out a candle.

"I can't believe I'm _finally_ thirteen!" She clapped and grinned.

Danny kissed her cheek. "You and me, both. I feel like I was just taking you home from the hospital yesterday, and look at you."

She laughed. "And I wore a Newark P.D. onesie, right?"

"Exactly right." Danny's eyes gleamed. "My captain gave her a onesie with _Don't mess with me, my daddy's a Newark Detective_ on it," he explained to Steve and Catherine.

"I like that," Steve said with a half smile.

"Of course you do," Catherine teased.

"You should have a t-shirt now that says _My Dad is Five-0_. To warn unsavory boys away." Danny ran a hand over his daughter's hair.

"Dannnno."

Grace rolled her eyes and looked at Catherine as Steve nodded his agreement and said, "Exactly."

"Stop it, you two." Catherine chuckled.

"What?" Steve and Danny said together.

Grace smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Cath."

"No problem, Grace. If it were up to Uncle Steve he'd have one made with _Stand Down_. _My Uncle is Commander McGarrett_ on it."

"Again, don't see the problem." Steve grinned. "You add, _Mess with me, deal with him_ , and we're good to go."

Grace and Catherine laughed out loud. "I love you, Uncle Steve, but, um, no."

"Okay, okay, I'll just mention it to any boys I happen to run across …"

He smirked and Catherine elbowed him. " _Steve_." She pointed at Danny with a forkful of pancakes as he opened his mouth to agree. "Don't you encourage him."

Steve grabbed her hand and and promptly ate the bite of pancake with a grin.

Catherine snorted at him and pulled an envelope out of her purse. "Here, Sweetheart, happy birthday. I know we're coming over for your party, but we wanted to give you this today."

" _Thank you."_ Grace opened the envelope to find a pamphlet and a gift card. It took a few seconds for her eyes to light up and grow huge. "Ohhhh! _Look, Danno_!"

Danny beamed at the look on his daughter's face. "I see. Are you excited, Monkey?"

"This is _so_ awesome! Thank you! She stood and moved around the table to hug Steve and Catherine. "Danno, take a picture!" She held the gift in her hand, passed Danny her phone, and flung an arm around Catherine while Steve put an arm around each of them.

Danny snapped a few photos and Grace returned to her seat, bubbling with excitement as she read out loud, "This sounds amazing!

 _DOLPHIN ENCOUNTER_

 _Up to 3 guests_

 _In this intimate dolphin encounter supreme, enjoy swimming and playing with dolphins in a personalized session as your own private group and assist one of our trainers._

 _Includes a shallow water interactive dolphin encounter where you view dolphins underwater with masks._

 _Bonus Activity - options will be presented by trainer before program begins. Each encounter is unique based upon the guests, trainers and dolphins._

 _Personalized individual and family photos with dolphins available for purchase."  
_

Grace was literally bouncing. "It's gonna be _so_ much fun! Wait till I tell my friends! Thank you, so, _so_ much."

"You're very welcome, Gracie." Steve was beaming.

"When are we going?"

"Saturday," Catherine said. "We'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Perfect," Danny said with a smile. His eyes were sparkling at seeing his daughter so happy. "Now, let's eat, because you have to get to school and we need to be at work in an hour." Danny kissed the top of Grace's head, and she nodded happily and tucked into her breakfast.

* * *

When they'd finished breakfast, Grace excused herself to use the restroom and Danny regarded his friends. " _You_ said _swimming_ with dolphins."

"We're _gonna_ be swimming with dolphins." Steve nodded at the brochure. "Says so right there."

"This is a freaking _encounter_ , Steve." Danny waved a hand. "Not that I don't appreciate it, you know I do, but the consent form." He pointed to the paper Catherine had given him to sign. "Says nine hundred and seventy five dollars. This is ..." Danny looked about to say more but his best friend's expression stopped him.

"That's for all three of us. We wanted to do this with Gracie since we saw it online months ago, but we waited for her birthday because I knew you'd say it was too much for just an outing. C'mon, Danny, she'll love it."

"Oh, I have no doubt she'll have the time of her life, it's just a lot ..."

He stopped when Catherine added, "Let us, Danny. We really want to," and looked between him and Steve.

Danny held up his hands in surrender and smiled. "Okay, okay. Thank you guys. I can't even ... thanks."

"You're welcome." Steve and Catherine said together, then smiled. He added, "and I bet Gracie's the best swimmer they've seen in her age group." His lip twitched up in a half smile. "We've been practicing stamina and technique every time we swim at the house."

Danny picked up the pen lying next to the check and signed the parent consent contract. Shaking his head with a smile, he said, "Of course you have."

* * *

 **Dolphin Encounter**

When Steve finished fastening and checking the straps on her vest, Grace hugged him and said, "This is the _best_ ," before glancing at the the sign directing them outside to meet the trainer.

Catherine was pulling her hair into a tight bun, in the same manner she'd fastened Grace's, and she smiled at her niece bouncing in place. "Go ahead, Sweetheart, we just need to get vests on. Go check out the area right through the glass doors. Just don't go in the water till we're there. We'll be right behind you."

"Yea! Okay." Grace bolted outside and Catherine donned a vest from the 'adult' pile as Steve did the same.

A minute later, they were exiting the building and saw Grace several yards away chatting with a young man Catherine assumed was their designated trainer.

When she glanced at Steve, she caught a look on his face. Without his uttering a word, Catherine knew he was mulling over a memory. "What are you thinking?" Her hand found his as Grace proceeded to turn, wave and point them out to the trainer.

Steve's eyes looked softer and bluer in the morning light. "I don't have to bend down to hug her anymore … I used to squat down, and she'd jump into my arms." He ran a hand through his hair. "Gracie's as tall as my shoulder now."

Catherine faced him and ran a gentle hand over his bicep. "I know."

"She got so big so fast."

"And she loves you even more than when she met you. You're getting closer all the time."

They continued to walk and Steve traced his thumb over her fingers with a small smile. "Thanks, you always know what to say to …" Grace's excited voice stopped him, mid sentence.

"Uncle Steve! Auntie Cath! The dolphin's name is _Jake_!" she called delightedly.

"Look at how excited she is, Cath." Steve gestured with a chin tilt. "This was a great idea." As Grace gesticulated towards the water, Steve whispered, "That's totally …"

"Danny, I know. Same gestures." Catherine chuckled at seeing Grace duplicate the moves her dad often made when he was speaking.

When Steve and Catherine reached her, she and the trainer were already buddies. Grace was animatedly discussing what she'd learned online and Catherine grinned at how that was exactly what she'd have done at that age; researched as much about dolphins as possible to get the most out of the day.

Grace turned to face them. "Uncle Steve, Auntie Cath, this is Ian, he's our trainer today." She bounced slightly. "And the dolphins we're gonna meet are Jazzy and Jake! Wait til Jacob hears that, right?"

"Right. He'll love it." She smiled and took Ian's outstretched hand. "Catherine. And this is Steve." The men shook as Steve looked over the area. Catherine could see him gauging distances and water depth.

Ian looked to be in his late twenties with a ready smile and a swimmer's lean, muscular build. He wore the center's uniform of a blue wet suit emblazoned with _Dolphin Encounters Lead Trainer_ on the chest. "Nice to meet you both. Grace here tells me this is her birthday present. That's awesome. Everyone's a strong swimmer, correct?" he confirmed. "We'll have Grace between us at all times, but we do need to be sure our adults can swim. That determines part of our activity level."

"Uncle Steve was a Navy SEAL." Grace smiled proudly. "And my Aunt Catherine was in the Navy, too. They're both still in the reserves."

"Well, that answers that, doesn't it?" Ian offered his hand. "Former Lieutenant J.G. Ian Bennett, Coast Guard. Nice to meet you both."

The three exchanged pleasantries, and Ian explained the safety points to everyone. "Alright, Grace, since your aunt and uncle are excellent swimmers, and they assure me you are too, we're gonna kick it up a notch."

Grace's eyes widened as she looked at Steve and Catherine. "What are we gonna do?"

Ian grinned. "Well, first you're all going to get to know Jazzy and Jake, so let's wade into the lagoon, and I'll introduce you. Do you have a dog, Grace?" he asked as they entered the water.

"Yes, his name is Scout."

"That's great. Because you're going to come stand right by me," he adjusted her position a little, "just like that, and hold out your hand like you're about to pet a big dog."

"Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath's dog, Cammie, is really big," Grace informed him. She began to say, "Right, Unc …" And ended on an "Ohhhhhh!" when the first of two dolphins responded to the trainer's command and swam right up under her palm.

"Uncle Steve! Did you _see_ that?!" She glanced over her shoulder to see a beaming Steve.

"I did. Here comes the other one." Steve held out a hand, as did Catherine, and in a flash, a second dolphin passed between them.

Catherine felt the smooth, rubbery skin slide under her fingers and exchanged a smile with Steve at the expression of absolute awe on Grace's face.

Ian told the trio they could sit on the submerged benches and the dolphins would make another pass and get to know them. "Ever swim with a dolphin before?"

"I did." Grace noded enthusiastically. "With my dad when I was eight." She grinned at Steve. "Uncle Steve treated us to a cool hotel, and we swam with dolphins. It was right after we moved here from New Jersey."

"Excellent. Well, let's talk a little bit about Jake and Jazzy. Jake is three and Jazzy is four years old. As you felt, their skin is smooth and a little like rubber. Dolphins have no hair or sweat glands. And they're very intelligent."

The dolphins returned for a third pass and swam very slowly around the three new humans. Both lingered around Catherine for a bit, and Ian laughed. "Seems they like you, Catherine. Here, give them each one of these." He passed her two fish, and she fed each in turn. "As I was saying, a dolphin's outer skin is 20 times thicker than that of land mammals, and it keeps them insulated in the water."

"They really like you, Auntie Cath!" Grace giggled as she took a turn feeding her new friends. "Your turn, Uncle Steve." She watched as Steve ran a hand over the dolphins' sleek bodies and fed them each a treat. "Maybe they can tell you're a SEAL." Steve's smile lit his face at her joyful expression as the dolphins clicked and vocalized happily.

Ian directed the dolphins and his guests into the deeper water and said, "Since you're all comfortable with the dolphins and are good swimmers, let's have Grace run these guys through some training."

Grace practically squealed with glee as he went on to explain, "We use positive reinforcement with food and affection exactly like dog training. Here you go, Grace …"

Steve stood close to Catherine and his hand found hers beneath the water. "She's loving this."

Catherine smiled and nodded "She absolutely is. Look at her." Grace was having the time of her life, and Catherine knew exactly how happy that made Steve. She gave his fingers a little squeeze as Ian winked and said, "Okay, let's have the SEAL swim with the dolphins first. How about you hang on to Jake and Jazzy's dorsal fins, and they'll take you for a ride? The ladies can go next."

When the encounter, which included the three of them donning snorkel masks to have an underwater view of the dolphins frolicking nearby and a little photo shoot of the family fun, concluded, Grace was smiling like she'd had the best day ever.

Steve and Catherine happily thanked Ian for the extra special attention. "No problem. It's a blast for us when we get guests who love the water and are such strong, athletic swimmers. Especially when the dolphins like them. It was great meeting you all, and happy birthday, Grace." Ian waved, and they swam out of the deeper water as he moved to let the dolphins into the feeding area.

Grace hadn't even left the water before she wrapped Catherine in a huge hug and turned to do the same to Steve. "That was … _wow_ … I loved it. Aren't they _cute_? And smart! They're so smart. Thank you so much. I _love_ you guys!"

* * *

The minute they were changed and back in the welcome center, Grace and Catherine were picking out souvenir photos. "I like this one!" Grace pointed to the monitor.

"Me, too, "Catherine agreed.

Steve smiled as they both said, "What do you think?" at the same time.

"I think they're all great, but, yeah, we're in shallower water there, Gracie, so you can really see the dolphins."

Violet, the girl manning the photo area, added her opinion. "Your dad's right. All three of you look great in every photo, actually, but you can see how you're all hugging Jazzy and Jake and even the dolphins are giving a big smile for the photographer. They are kind of hams, though." She chuckled.

"Thank you! And this is my Aunt and Uncle, today was part of my birthday present!" Grace announced happily as Steve smiled.

"Wow, great present," Violet said. "Did you have fun?"

"It was the best! Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine always give the best presents. Last year, we went to a really super nice restaurant and played mini golf and hiked. It was awesome. And this was really cool. The dolphins are so cute!"

Catherine caught Steve's eyes and they shared a smile. Grace was always so appreciative. "We had a great time, too," she told Violet, who was printing an 8x10. "We'll take one more print, please." She looked at Grace. "For the photo wall."

"Ohhh cool, can I help pick out a frame?"

"I'm counting on it." Catherine wrapped her arm around Grace for a hug as she accepted the package from Violet and thanked her.

Steve slid an arm around Catherine's shoulders as they all headed for the truck. "Who's hungry? Because I'm starving."

"Me, too," Grace said as she climbed into the back seat.

"Good. Let's shower and change, and we'll go for dinner."

/

 **Hy's Steak House  
Honolulu, HI**

Steve parked in the lot and the trio walked into Hy's with Grace looking all around to take in the restaurant. The red mahogany room was rich and cool with large rounded booths lining the walls.

The hostess greeted them with a smile and said, "Aloha, I'm Tisha, welcome to Hy's."

When Steve said, "McGarrett," she checked the reservations and led them further inside the large dining room. She turned slightly to asked, "Do you have a preference? Perhaps you'd like one of our booths, young lady?"

"Oh, could we?" Grace asked, and the hostess dimpled.

"Absolutely. Are you visiting from the mainland?"

"No, we live here," Grace informed her. "This is my birthday dinner."

"Well, isn't that lovely. And you look very pretty." She glanced at Grace's pale yellow dress and white sandals.

Catherine saw the woman note the similar coloring of her dress and Grace's. Catherine was wearing a fitted white and dark yellow print dress. "You both have great taste."

"Thank you." Grace looked delighted, and Catherine and Tisha exchanged tiny, knowing grins.

Catherine slid into the booth next to Grace and Steve followed. When Tisha handed them menus, she smiled at Steve and said, "Omar will be right here to discuss our specials, and young people twelve and under are half price on all entrees."

Catherine watched as Grace saw Steve take the menu with a smile and say, "No one twelve and under here tonight. Gracie just turned thirteen." The sparkle in both sets of eyes as they exchanged a grin had Catherine smiling right along with them.

"Very well then, it's an extra special birthday." Tisha dimpled at Grace's nod and stepped away to return to her station after telling them to enjoy their dinner.

Grace opened the heavy leather-bound menu and surveyed it. "This is a _lot_ of food." She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Steve, then Catherine. "I really like chicken piccata, but it's a steak place, so maybe I should have the steak, but I can't eat a whole one."

"I have an idea," Catherine said. "How about if we order different things and share? And I bet whatever you don't finish, Uncle Steve will help you with." She winked and Grace smiled.

Steve nodded. "You order whatever you want, Gracie. What you don't eat, I'll finish or you can take home."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to have the chicken, because you're having steak, aren't you?" She looked at Catherine.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, is rare okay?"

"Sure, I just wanna share a little." Grace smiled. "Are you getting steak too?" she asked Steve.

"I may have the ribs." Steve looked at Catherine. "Especially if we're going to share."

Her smile lit her eyes and she raised an eyebrow as the waiter came up to take their orders.

* * *

After dinner, Grace went with Catherine to the ladies' room and when they returned, Grace slid into the booth next to Steve and Catherine followed as Omar approached the table with their desserts. Grace was grinning ear to ear as he set a chocolate bombe with a lit candle in front of her.

Catherine and Steve shared a piece of cheesecake and all three thanked the families at two nearby tables when they wished Grace a happy birthday.

Grace was passing her dish for Catherine to taste the last bit of her dessert when Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift box.

"Happy birthday, Gracie." He placed it on the table in front of her.

"Another present? But today was my present ... and dinner ..." Grace's eyes flicked from the silver box adorned with a blue ribbon to Steve's smiling face.

"This is something so you remember today, Sweetie." Catherine nodded that Grace should open the package.

"Thank you. Again. I keep saying that, but, really, thank you." She carefully unwrapped the gift and her smile, already wide, grew. "Wow," she whispered. "I love it. It's so beautiful." Holding out her arm, she said, "Auntie Cath, would you put it on for me?"

"I'd love to." Catherine removed the sleek silver dolphin charm with tiny sapphire eyes from the box, unfastened Grace's bracelet, and added it to her collection.

As soon as the bracelet was back on her wrist, Grace hugged Catherine, repeating how she loved the gift and her aunt.

When she pulled back and turned to hug Steve, her huge brown eyes were full. "I love you, Uncle Steve." Her voice was choked with emotion. "You're the best uncle, ever."

Steve held onto his niece, returning the hug, but his expression when his eyes met Catherine's over her head was concerned.

"Hey, hey, hey. I love _you_ , Sweetheart. Very much. You're okay, right?"

Grace nodded, her head still against his shoulder, before pulling back. "I'm just happy. I loved today and this awesome dinner and my beautiful charm. I don't know why I'm ... " She giggled self consciously though her eyes were still shiny. "Happy tears, I guess, right?" she asked Catherine.

"Happy tears, Grace." Catherine ran a hand over her niece's hair, and her expression was a knowing one.

"Good. That's good. Because if you don't like the charm ..." Steve began, but her small hand on his stopped him.

"I love it so, so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head.

Catherine was watching the two of them and when her eyes caught Steve's they shared a smile. "What do you think, Grace? Are we ready to go home, birthday girl?"

Grace nodded. "Can we take a picture, first?"

"Absolutely." Catherine indicated her phone to Omar who'd appeared with the check. "Would you mind?"

Omar took several photos of the three of them, and Grace pulled out her phone as well. When they were ready to leave, she turned and smiled. "I want one of you guys, okay?"

Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around Catherine, and she leaned into his embrace as their niece took several photos with a huge grin.

* * *

Upon returning to Steve and Catherine's, Grace knelt to kiss Cammie. "You'd have loved the dolphins." She laughed at the dog's head tilt. "They _really_ liked Auntie Cath, but she loves you best." She ruffled the soft fur and stepped back to let Cammie greet her humans. "I'm gonna call Danno, okay?"

Steve nodded and moved to take Cammie outside. "Go on up when you're ready. I'll lock up then come say goodnight."

/

Grace had talked to her dad, texted photos and was giggling with Catherine in her room when Steve tapped on the door frame a half hour later.

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted, Uncle Steve." Grace laughed and went to hug him.

"We're just discussing Grace's favorite part of the day." Catherine couldn't suppress a smile.

"And?" Steve led, keeping an arm around his niece.

"Training the dolphins and my charm and dinner ..." She stopped and shrugged with a laugh. "Everything."

"We're glad, Sweetheart." He ran a hand over her hair. "Now you should get some rest. You were up at five, were swimming a lot, and tomorrow we're meeting Danno at nine for French toast. And if we're late and he gets cranky, he'll blame me."

Catherine closed the space between them and enveloped Grace in a hug. "Sleep well, Sweetie. Cammie thinks it's bedtime, too." She nodded at the dog, who'd already hopped up onto Grace's bed. Kissing her niece's cheek, she added, "I'm so happy you had a great time, we did, too. We love you."

"I really did. Thank you, again. Love you both."

"Love you, Gracie, Sleep tight." Steve said as Grace gave him a last thank you hug. "Hey," he teased lightly. "I can still call you Gracie now that you're a teenager, right?" No one else called her that, but Steve always had, since the day he'd met her.

Grace's answer and the subsequent look on Steve's face formed a lump in Catherine's throat.

Grace was absolutely serious when she leaned back so her eyes met his. "You can call me that forever." After a beat she tilted her head and added quietly, "Don't ever stop, okay, Uncle Steve?"

Steve's voice was tight with emotion when he gathered the girl into another hug. "Never, Gracie, I promise."

* * *

Later, Catherine lifted off her pillow when Cammie nosed open the door and padded into their room. "You awake?" she whispered. Steve's breathing was even and his body was relaxed.

"Hmmm yeah, I'll get it." He got out of bed and closed the door. Cammie always came back to their room after Grace was fast asleep. When he slid back into bed beside her, Catherine cuddled into his side.

"Good day, huh?" Her fingers played gently over his heart.

"The best."

She smiled when he laced their fingers and squeezed. "She's always gonna be Uncle Steve's Gracie."

"She's growing up, but, yeah, I hope so."

Catherine lifted up on an elbow to see his face. "I know so."

He slid a hand behind her neck to pull her down for a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She tilted her head. "For what?"

"Knowing. Keep reminding me, promise?"

Catherine returned the kiss. "Always. Promise."

.

 _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _For a chronological list of all the McRoll in the REAL World stories by Sammy, and Ilna, and me, please see our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _Come see me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
